I Bet I Kiss Better Than The Turd
by Roxius
Summary: Shelly just wants a kiss from her secret lover Wendy, but there are complications that stand in the way. Shelly X Wendy, femmeslash. Would the pairing be called 'Welly' or maybe 'Shendy? Please R & R!


Disclaimer: I do not own South Park.

A/N: Why are people not reviewing anymore...? I mean, seriously...I might as well not even bother writing...

I don't hate Stan, but everything I write usually seems to end with him getting the short stick...

* * *

"...Shelly..." She traced her finger along the other girl's lips.

"Wendy..." She stared deeply into her eyes, taking it all in.

They sat on the bed together, their faces barely inches apart. The entire house was empty besides for the two girls themselves. The entire Marsh family were still completely oblivious to everything that was going on behind the scenes, which was probably for the best. Even Stan had no idea that his girlfriend was actually a lesbian, and she was cheating on him...with his older sister. Wendy would have rather just come out and tell Stan that she wanted to break up permanently, so she could be with Shelly without having to hide. Unfortunately, she couldn't dare hurt the poor boy's feelings like that, not after he's been so sweet to her all these years. At the moment, though, Stan was the last thing on Wendy's mind.

"...I want to kiss you..." It was barely a whisper; yet the words themselves spoke such volumes.

Shelly smirked, and wrapped her arms around her lover's tiny waist. "...Oh, really?" She still had a rather noticeable lisp due to her headgear, but it didn't bother Wendy in the slightest.

Wendy nodded. "Yes..."

Neither girl knew exactly how things had come to this, but they weren't complaining. At least...not yet.

"C'mere, then..."

Shelly gently brushed Wendy's beret off to the floor as she pulled the younger girl closer. Instead of trying to take control of the situation, like she did so often with Stan, Wendy simply closed her eyes and puckered her lips. Soon, she could feel Shelly's hot breath brush against her face, and Wendy knew what was coming next.

'...The kiss...' Wendy trembled slightly with excitement, and then...

...Her mouth connected with the metal band that surrounded Shelly's mouth.

Wendy opened her eyes, and frowned in disappointment upon realizing what had happened. 'Huh...shoulda seen that coming...'

Shelly, however, was a bit more than simply being discontent with the situation.

"...AH, FUCKIN' GODDAMMIT!!!" Shelly screamed furiously, pushing Wendy onto her back as she ravenously pulled at her headgear in frustration, "I DIDN'T THINK THAT THIS PIECE OF METALLIC CRAP COULD RUIN MY LIFE ANY FURTHER, BUT NOW THIS HAD TO HAPPEN!!! FUCKING GODDAMN SHIT!!!"

Wendy cringed; it was always made her uncomfortable when her lover went off on this raging tangents. "Uhmm...S-Shelly...Shelly...sweetie? Can you...can you just take a few deep breathes, and we can take this over?" She sat up on the bed, and pondered on how to exactly get the brunette to calm down. It was pretty hard to get Shelly to stop once she starts freaking out like this.

"I JUST WANTED TO KISS MY GIRLFRIEND, FOR FUCK'S SAKE, AND NOW MY STUPID MOTHERFUCKIN' BRACES HAVE TO GET IN THE WAY!!! ARRRRGH!!!"

"Shelly..."

"WHY DO THIS THINGS ALWAYS HAPPEN TO ME?!!! WHY?!!! WHY?!!! WHY?!!! FUUUUCK!!!!" Shelly began pulling on her own hair as she screamed out obscenities in a rapid fashion.

As she let out a heavy sigh, Wendy suddenly figured out just what to do to shut Shelly up AND get that kiss they were both aiming for. Grabbing Shelly by the shoulders, Wendy slammed their mouths together, but this time she parted her lips just enough for them to go over the metal band, and the kiss was finally made possible. It was such a powerful, strong kiss; Shelly collapsed backwards onto the bed, and Wendy climbed all over her, not having broken away for a single breath of air as of yet.

Wendy ran a hand up along Shelly's stomach, and was about to grasp onto her left breast, when the denture-wearing girl grabbed her by the wrist. Apparently, she wasn't ready to go THAT FAR yet, despite the fact she was the older one in the relationship. Deciding to just forget about it, Wendy reluctantly moved her hand away, although she really did want to feel up those tits.

When they did finally separate for oxygen, Shelly had a cocky smile on as she asked hastily, "So...I definitely kiss better than the turd, huh?"

Smiling back, Wendy nodded. "Yeah...definitely..."


End file.
